Mal entendido
by XimenaRD
Summary: Una pregunta. Rumores. Hechos que desencadenan lo inevitable.
One-shot

Mal entendido

El joven guerrero radicaba leyendo en su cuarto cuando inesperadamente el pequeño saiyanjin de la familia irrumpió abruptamente en la estancia.

-Gohan el final de la película que vi con Trunks es fascinante, debiste verlo- el pequeño hizo una pausa llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo- ahora que recuerdo, hermanito había una parte donde un chico le decía a una muchacha que la amaba, dime ¿qué significa estar enamorado?- el pequeño terminó su pregunta con un tono de voz inocente.

El joven no sabía cómo responder algo tan complicado a alguien tan inocente como Goten, sin contar su corta edad.

-¿Cómo te lo puedo decir?- dijo posando un dedo en la sien- Estar enamorado es cuándo quieres estar con una persona siempre y todos los días piensas en...

-¡Ya veo! Como tú y la señorita Videl- el niño interrumpió al joven. Dicho esto Gohan se sonrojó violentamente.

-Pe...Pero ¡qué dices Goten! Videl y yo solo somos amigos y nada más- decir estas palabras causaban un extraño dolor dentro de él.

-Perdón es solo que pensé que tenías ese sentimiento tan confuso porque siempre hablas de ella- el chiquillo se excusó.

-Ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor- con esta frase Gohan terminó la charla.

Horas más tarde preguntas rondaban por su mente. Primeramente ¿Videl qué pensaba sobre él? ¿Qué era lo que sentía cuándo la veía? ¿Acaso... sentía _eso_ por ella? Una cosa era clara, el sentía una gran admiración por su valentía, fuerza y humildad. Le había encantado verla sonreír con más frecuencia, le había gustado ver otro lado de ella fuera de esa fachada de arrogancia y amargura.

Y por último la consideraba _bonita,_ a pesar de su radical corte de cabello, sugerida por él, pese que ahora su cabello se hallaba más largo.

-Ella siempre es _bonita-_ sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Al percatarse de su frase llevó su mano a su boca al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí.

 _"Que he dicho"_ pensó.

En ese momento todo se aclaró.

Amaba a Videl Satán.

Ahora entendía el porqué de muchas cosas; entre ellas la impotencia que sintió al verla en el suelo sufriendo por los golpes que Spopovich leasestaba, la angustia que sintió al contemplar lo mal herida que estaba y la felicidad de mirarla completamente curada de sus heridas; ese nuevo sentimiento que experimentó, _celos_ , cuándo su padre le insinuó que ella saliera con alguien más, la tranquilidad que le invadió cuando la volvió a ver y la pena de ver que las cosas seguían como siempre: sin confesar lo que acababa de descubrir en su interior.

Para Son Gohan todo estaba en orden dentro de su sentir. No podría esperar a decir lo que ocurría, diría la verdad a ella y encarar lo que sentía.

Sería el siguiente día.

* * *

Esa día era como uno más en la vida de todos los habitantes de Ciudad Satán excepto para el héroe de la metropoli, que daría el gran paso decisivo en las circunstancias que lo envolvían a él y a la hija de gran Mr. Satán. Todo dependía del pelinegro.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad rumores se expandían entre los estudiantes de la preparatoria Estrella Naranja sobre las supuestas citas que mantenían Son Gohan, el nerd de la escuela, y Ángela, la chica que había sido novia de casi toda la población masculina del plantel.

¿Quién había esparcido estos rumores si no era la propia Ángela?; rumores que por supuesto eran falsos. ¿Pero que llevó a Ángela decir tales calumnias? Simple: se había dado cuenta de su grave error al dejar ir al joven, de igual forma había notado la gran cercanía entre él y la hija del campeón. Pero se sorprendió al enterarse de que no tenían relación romántica alguna, viendo ahí una oportunidad para enmendar su desliz.

Siendo una amante de los chismes por naturaleza, Ireza no tardo en enterarse sobre lo que decían las malas lenguas. Tenía que contárselo a su amiga independientemente si fuera verdad o una simple falacia, aun así temía la reacción que su mejor amiga tendría puesto que su relación con Gohan era muy buena, tanto que ella misma había empezado a sospechar que los dos se veían como algo más que buenos amigos.

Ubicada en la entrada de la escuela dio un suspiro y entro a la institución.

Situada en el aula escolar, Ireza soltó un gran resoplido viendo a su vieja amiga con nerviosismo. Juntó valor y fue hacia su asiento.

-Hola Videl- lo dijo con un susurro casi inaudible

-Hola, ¿pasa algo?- la pelinegra había notado su extraño comportamiento inmediatamente.

-No sé cómo decirlo, lo que sucede es que hay rumores...

-Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de información- rápidamente Videl interrumpió.

-Lo sé, pero... es acerca de Gohan...

Escuchar aquel nombre atrajo la atención de la justiciera.

-¿Le sucedió algo?- preguntó con preocupación.

-No exactamente

-Déjate de rodeos Ireza- la paciencia de la chica no era uno de sus fuertes por lo que se comenzaba a irritar.

-Todos comentan que Ángela y Gohan están saliendo.

Por otro lado Videl quedo perpleja ¿cómo era posible eso? Todo se destruyó.

Recordó haber visto a Gohan junto a Ángela apenas cuando comenzaba a conocerlo, en un principio le creyó todo un tonto al salir con alguien así; después ya no los volvió a ver a los dos en el mismo lugar, se fue acercando a él dejando aquel tema en el olvido.

Y a su mente llegó el momento cuando los dos volaban a alta velocidad a la búsqueda del mago Babidi y más importante aún, recordó haber querido invitarlo a salir prometiendo esperarlo. Con todo el drama de aquella época su promesa quedó olvidada por ella. Era inútil lamentarse ahora.

En ese instante el mismo dolor que sintió cuando pensó que él había muerto se hizo presente una vez más. ¿Cómo era posible que él no le había contado nada? ¿Era tan poco lo que habían pasado para no creer importante mencionarcelo?

La furia surcaba dentro de ella.

Entonces el susodicho entro a la estancia, la hija del campeón noto la curvatura que sus labios plasmaban en su rostro, acción que hizo que su corazón diera una punzada de dolor.

Videl apenas asintió al saludo que le propino el pelinegro.

* * *

Verla triste le preocupo, ¿qué le habría podido ocurrir? Sin saber que en parte era él causante, esta incógnita le revolvía la mente. Ahora el hijo de Goku empezaba a dudar sobre si contarle a Videl sus sentimientos o perder la oportunidad.

En el transcurso del día Gohan se había dado cuenta de que los estudiantes hablaban en susurros en su presencia, cosa que le pareció extraño.

En la hora del almuerzo el súper héroe casualmente oyó la conversación ente dos chicas.

-Escuchaste que Gohan y Ángela están saliendo

-Claro, todo el mundo por aquí lo sabe

-¡Que mal! Ángela siempre se queda con lo mejor.

-Tienes razón, Gohan es tan lindo. Aunque me parece extraño, no los he visto juntos.

Eso fue suficiente para que el semblante del joven se llenara con temor y vergüenza por lo que las demás chicas pensaban de él. " _¿Era esa la razón de su comportamiento?"_ Creer eso le daba esperanzas pero, temía que todo se acabara por un malentendido antes de que diera inicio. Ya más tarde le preguntaría a Ángela sobre estos rumores esparcidos por toda la escuela. Decidido se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

* * *

En la terraza la joven aún estaba en shock, lo menos que quería en ese momento era verlo y como si lo invocara con el pensamiento vio una figura masculina que se acercaba, era estúpido pensar que se trataba de otra persona más que de Gohan.

Se recargo sobre el barandal de la terraza. Le daba la espalda.

-Lo sé todo- dijo, su voz era un hilo a punto de romperse.

-No entiendo de que hablas- se hizo el desentendido para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Sé que sales con Ángela-tomo una pausa que pareció durar siglos- no entiendo porque ni siquiera me lo contaste- en ese preciso momento se sentía miserable algo que la molestaba a grandes escalas, su orgullo quería mantenerse firme hasta el último momento.

Las manos de Gohan tomaron sus hombros haciendo que ella girará quedando cara a cara. El joven mantenía un semblante de seriedad que Videl notó inmediatamente.

-No salgo con nadie- dijo.

-Y lo que todos comentan...

-Si así fuera te lo habría dicho porque eres mi mejor amiga, además me gusta alguien diferente...- el muchacho estaba cabizbajo, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos de golpe.

 _"Mejor_ _amiga",_ _"alguien_ _diferente"._

¿De dónde había llegado aquel arrebato? ¿Quién poseía el amor del joven con ojos azabaches? Imaginarlo con alguien más ocupando su lugar, pensar en lo que Gohan sentía por ese alguien, ver algo inalcanzable para los ojos de la pelinegra.

 _"¿Qué_ _no_ _te_ _das_ _cuenta_ _Gohan?,_ _yo aquí_ _queriéndote_ _todo_ _este_ _tiempo"_

-¿Quieres saber quién es?- su voz era un susurro.

Videl no podía estar más decepcionada en toda su vida, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, tan débil.

Vulnerable.

-Todo fue muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya sentía todo esto, y me alegra que ella haya sido quien lo provocará- sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y mantenía media sonrisa en el rostro- ahora que lo pienso bien, mi timidez se multiplica cuando le hablo y solo me comporto como un tonto- se permitió soltar una pequeña risa- es la chica más bonita que he visto en mi vida, siempre deseo protegerla y tengo miedo de que se meta en problemas...

Un nudo en su garganta, las manos le temblaban y las lágrimas lograron salir de aquellos orbes azules.

-Para, por favor. ¿Qué acaso no entiendes...

-Permíteme terminar- Gohan interrumpió- tú eres la que no entiende. ¿De quién me fijaría además de ti? ¿Con quién habría aprendido tantas cosas? ¿Quién me hubiera entendido tanto como tú? Videl yo te quiero. Y no como una mejor amiga o como compañera de clases sino como algo más. Te quiero y te querré siempre.

¿Cómo reaccionar ante situaciones como esa?

El día comenzó normal, luego los rumores, Gohan diciéndole que quería a alguien y ahora descubriendo que ese alguien era ella.

¿Cómo es posible que con solo una frase el control de las emociones colapse?

Quería abrazarlo. Quería golpearlo por su tardanza. Quería reprocharle. Querían besarle. Quería...

En vez de realizar alguna de todas aquellas opciones, Videl se echo a llorar, aumentando la preocupación del hijo de Goku. Si de por si estaba nervioso, ahora estaba aterrado al descubrir su inminente falla.

Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella hablo.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Gohan! Creí que... te había perdido.

¡Eso sí que lo tomo por sorpresa!

-Eso quiere decir que... que tú también me quieres ¿Cierto?- por instinto su mano viajó hacia su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas.

La señorita simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y sarcástica dijo:

-¿Quieres que lo repita?

Entre ellos nació una conexión, ojos negros y azules, arrogancia y timidez.

-Videl te quiero

La forma en que la decía, la expresión en su rostro.

Sí, nada le haría dudar.

-Yo también te quiero, Gohan.

Los malentendidos casi siempre causan problemas, pero, aveces son el empujón hacía lo inevitable.

 **¡** **Hola! Una disculpa por no actualizar mi otro fic. Pero ha sido inevitable publicar esta historia.**

 **Lindo d** **í** **a. Y cualquier duda o cr** **í** **tica los espero en los reviews.**

 **Me despido.**

 **XimenaRD**


End file.
